


Home To You

by gummyrubi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Ace judai strikes again, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Post-Canon, he and judai live together, ish, johan is a teacher, judai's a wanderer, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: It's a little lonely returning to an empty home after work.





	Home To You

Johan came home after work to a cold, empty house. He took off his shoes, hung up his coat and scarf, and left his backpack next to the couch as he walked by it on his way to the kitchen. He had stayed after work late again because some of his students needed extra help and he was more than happy to help them. It’s not as if someone was waiting at home for him anyway.

So he turned on the kitchen lights and opened the fridge, quickly making a mental note to go grocery shopping this weekend. He settled on a simple glass of milk then went over to the couch in the living room, dropping down on it with a heavy sigh.

Ruby Carbuncle appeared into existence and quickly hopped into his lap, cooing and chirping at him.

“Hi sweetheart,” Johan said, petting her. She couldn’t feel it but it was the thought that counted as he scratched behind her ears and she leaned into the touch after she made herself comfortable. His other partners were probably sleeping or doing whatever it is they did when they weren’t on the same plane of existence as Johan.

With Ruby curled up, sleeping, on his lap, Johan turned on the tv and mindlessly channel surfed until coming across something suitable for background noise, some random action movie.

He loved his crystal beast family with all his heart but on days like this, he couldn’t stop that lonely feeling from crawling its way into his heart.

The smart idea would be to get himself to bed instead of delaying his sleep out of sheer masochistic will of letting his thoughts get the better of him. But it was Friday night and he was allowed to do what he wanted so he didn’t go for the smart idea.

Johan thought back on his sweet students, those who were constantly in awe of him being their teacher, he who was one of the world’s top duelists, and knew all the others in the top ranks. Next week was a week before finals and he thought about how often some of his students would stay after for extra help, and that meant he’d be staying after a lot too. He yawned, pulling out his phone to see no new messages but did see it was nearing midnight.

He knew he should go into his empty room, change out of his day clothes and go to sleep on an actual bed before he regretted it in the morning but right now, the couch seemed so inviting. Ruby on his lap made him want to sleep right then and there, with sudden explosions in the background as his only other company.

Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a few minutes, then he could go to bed later.

He lowered the volume a little on the tv so it wouldn’t startle him awake and he closed his eyes.

Just a couple minutes wouldn’t hurt.

“Johan,” called a gentle voice, what seemed like mere moments later, “Johan.”

Green eyes stirred as their owner left sleep behind. With the blue glow of the tv as the sole light in the house, his gaze finally settled on the owner of the voice that woke him.

“Judai?”

Judai smiled, fond. He reached a hand out to caress Johan’s cheek. “What are you doing out here? It’s better for you to sleep on a bed.”

“I’ve missed you.”

And he had. It’d been about half a year since the last time they saw each other.

Sure there were texts and calls, occasionally video chatting as well but it wasn’t the same.

Johan leaned into Judai’s touch and held a hand up for Judai.

“I’ve missed you too.” Judai took the offered hand and let Johan pull him down onto the couch, easily finding the perfect way to comfortably lay on Johan. Ruby had disappeared when she’d first heard the front door unlock, vanishing into the other plane upon seeing Hane Kuriboh too, who joined her as well. Yubel had made sure that Judai and Johan were safe and sound before they retreated to the recesses of Judai’s mind to give them both some privacy.  
  
Judai curled into Johan’s side, lifting his face up so they could kiss once, twice, softly, sweetly.

Judai was a wanderer and Johan knew this. Where Johan had settled down in his native country and became a teacher, Judai had gone off doing his own thing, taking on the occasional odd job when he needed to, and just as easily uprooting his whole life in the blink of eye, never staying in one place for too long. Johan knew this, and he loved him for it despite the lonely nights.

Johan also knew that this was the closest thing Judai would call a home. No matter where he went or how long he was gone, eventually he would always come back.

“I’m home,” Judai whispered, kissing him one more time.

That lonely feeling from earlier vanished as Judai settled himself in Johan’s arms.

Tomorrow they would wake up a little sore from sleeping on the couch, they would make coffee the way they both liked it and they would talk about Judai’s travels, and about Johan’s students. Tomorrow would be the first of an unknown amount of days Johan would have Judai back.

Tomorrow would be the beginning of the countdown until Judai left him again.

But that was tomorrow, and tonight they had each other, both exhausted and content in each other’s arms. And tonight, this was enough.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> After many, many [ years](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1535337/Monkey-and-Cookee), I have returned to this ship (because all my other ss fics are on my old ffnet account which is where that links to lmao) and it's like saying hello to an old friend. A friend I haven't seen in nearly a decade, I might add.  
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi) or on [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) to talk to me about Spiritshipping!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
